Living With An Over Protective Father Figure Thingy
by Peaches3873
Summary: You all wanted a continuation of my New Avenger story. Here ya go! These will all be 1 or 2 shots, nothing too long
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back!**

**Enjoy This... Thingy Of Short Stories Based Off Of My New Avenger Story!**

**And For Those Of You Who Are Reading My Another Guardian Story, I Have Not Abandoned It! I'm Just Taking A Break. No Worrying!**

**Read And Review!**

* * *

_Sickie~Chickie_

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"And I said yes."

"You really shouldn't start you sentences with the word and."

"Hailey..."

"Steve."

The older man stared down at the little girl. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No you're not." Hailey said, which was quickly followed by a cough.

Steve rubbed his forehead and crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to be all stoic and parent~like, but he couldn't help but crack a smile at the teenager in front of him. Hailey was wrapped in a blanket curled up the couch with her black hair up in a messy bun. Her nose and eyes were red from sneezing. Hailey was wearing old sweatpants and a blue t~shirt. She had a pair of his socks on her feet, so they were huge.

"Why can't I take you to the doctor?" Steve asked sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Because I said no." Hailey said in a stuffy voice. Steve simply raised his eyebrows. Hailey sighed. "I don't like the doctor. I don't like needles. I don't like the smell. I never have... Ever since I was a kid."

Steve sighed and squeezed her fingers through the blanket. He send her a smile and said sweetly, "I'm still taking you to the doctor."

"Oh come on!" Hailey yelled at Steve. He got up and went to grab some shoes for her. Hailey groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head. Steve grabbed her slip~ons and headed back out into the living room.

Steve smiled at the blanket. "Hailey, I will give you to the count of 3 to come out of the blanket before I bodily remove you."

"Leave me alone." Came the muffled reply.

"1...2...3!" Steve grabbed the blanket and started shaking it. Hailey cried out and tumbled onto the floor. "Told you."

"That hurt!" Hailey rubbed her back and glared up at him. "I'm not going to the hospital."

"Yes you are." Steve grabbed her waist and sat her on the couch.

He pushed her shoes on while she tried to talk her way out of going to the hospital again. "I can't go to the hospital, last time I went to the hospital my crazy dad came and we almost got killed. If I go now, my aunt Lydia may come and take us to Argentina, where she disappeared. I don't want to go to Argentina."

"Oh great, now your hallucinating and becoming delusional." Steve picked Hailey up and carried her to the door.

"How so?" Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't have an aunt Lydia."

Hailey looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I've read your files."

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**I Will Be Writing More Chapters.**

**Leave Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Plane Rides_

"Security is rude!" Hailey said over the phone.

"I knew it, you shouldn't have gone by yourself. I should have had Tony fly you over in the private plane!" Steve responded.

"Oh don't be so paranoid, I'm fine! The guard may not be..." She teased.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Hailey walked over to a seat, and plopped down into it. A man clad in a black suit sat down a few rows away. Haily narrowed her eyes, "Steve?"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm being followed." She sounded very alarmed.

"Oh, about that..." Now it was Steve's turn to trail off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She yelled, attracting much attention. One lady gave her a very dirty look. "Oh like you've never been angry at somebody you know."

"Hailey, calm down, I only wanted you to be safe-"

"Safe! You do realize what I can do, don't you?!"

"Yes, I know, but-"

"No buts!" Haily's anger was ebbing away, leaving frustration in it's wake. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do! Now calm down, I'm sorry, okay? Just go to Colorado and enjoy being with Klaus, Teddy and Lily." Steve said. He didn't want to start an argument with her right before she left. He heard her sigh from the other side of the line.

"The planes are boarding now. I'll talk to you when I land, alright?"

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye!" Hailey said, once again happy.

"Bye!" The line clicked off, and he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Well," He then said to himself, "At least the ceiling will remain pancake free for a week."

Haily stood up and handed the lady her boarding pass. Walking through and into the interior of the plane, she took the only available seat, next to a very cute boy. "Hey." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi." She tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not panic.

"What's your name?" Mr. Dreamy asked.

"Haily. Yours?" She attempted to buckle her seat belt, but it was her first time on a plane. Well, second time.

"Elijah, but everybody calls me Eli. Do you want help?" He said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know why they make these things so hard to buckle! It's like, do you want me to die!"

Eli laughed and reached over. "You slide this into this like, so... and presto!" The smooth metallic click ringed in her ear. "Now you won't die."

Hailey laughed and leaned back. "Thanks."

"No problem, I basically live on planes."

"Really?"

"Yup. Mom lives in Colorado, Dad lives here." He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "It's a problem."

"Sounds like one." Hailey said lightly.

"So why are you going to Colorado?"

"To see some old friends. I had to move here because my mom died and my dads a total psycho."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"May I hear this story?" he asked, settling into his seat.

"It's long."

"It's a long plane ride." Eli said calmly.

"Hmm... Okay!" Haily began explaining her long story to the new guy Eli.

* * *

**Not Gonna Lie, Wasn't My Best Story!**

**If You Wanna Shoot Me Ideas, I'll Take Them! So Start Giving Me Ideas!**


End file.
